Through the Showering Glass
by ignacia437
Summary: Finland walks into the shower without knocking. And gets the most frightful shock of his life.


Title: Misfortunes that can happen in a spare hour  
Author/Artist: ignacia437 (Ignacia)  
Character(s) or Pairing(s): Finland, Sweden; no pairings  
Rating: T  
Summary: Finland walks into the shower without knocking. And gets the most frightful shock of his life.  
Warnings: A very bad title. Also, someone is in the shower. Showering. So _obviously_ they're fully clothed, _riiiight_? *sarcasm* Kind of crack.

* * *

Finland hummed to himself as he climbed the stairs to his second-floor bedroom. Today, after a long row, Norway had finally succeeded in convincing Denmark that the continuity of their relationship did not rely on buying three cases of beer every weekend, and so as today happened to be a Saturday, there was no need to run into the city and buy beer. Finland often ran with them to pick up some vodka on the way, but since Norway and Denmark were no longer going and he hated going alone, he was now left with an hour of spare time on his hands. Interestingly, Norway and Denmark presently decided to spend their newfound hour arguing over who was going to wash dishes after dinner (which was pretty ridiculous considering no one had even _made_ dinner yet), so to pass the time, he decided that he might as well take the hour to shower and go to bed earlier.

He reached his room and shutting the door behind him, undressed quickly before wrapping a towel around him. He glanced in the mirror, wondering if he should wash his hair today, but the lack of grease on it told him that it would be unnecessary. Reassured of this fact, he opened the door and stepped outside, still humming to himself.

Finland could still hear Norway and Denmark arguing downstairs. That in itself wasn't a surprise; it was more the fact that somehow, Sweden still hadn't interfered to tell them to hurry up and cook something, which was odd as it had already been half an hour and he usually—no, always interfered before fifteen minutes were up. He wondered vaguely where Sweden—and Iceland for that matter—had gone. "Well, Iceland's probably in his room playing video games again, unless he suddenly decided to have a philosophical conversation with his puffin," he thought a little sarcastically as he made his way to the bathroom, "and I guess Su-san's probably doing tax paperwork or something. Why's he so obsessed with taxes? I mean, he's good at designing furniture too, and that's more fun, so he should do that more often." He decided he would ask Sweden at dinner—if Norway and Denmark got around to actually making dinner, that is.

Arriving at the bathroom door, he opened it, stepping inside and still humming (oh gosh, he _really_ needed to stop humming that song or else soon Norway was going to become tremendously irritated, and that usually did not bode well for the prospect of eating a decent dinner). He was just about to unwrap his towel and hang it up when he looked up and saw someone else already standing under the steady stream of water in the glass showering stall.

"Oh—uh, sorry," he stammered, stepping back swiftly. Thankfully, whoever it was was facing the wall opposite Finland and didn't appear to notice (and also spared Finland the awkward embarrassment of accidentally seeing someone's…shall we say, "vital regions"). He hastily re-wrapped the towel around his body and backed against the door, his hand resting against the handle, before suddenly wondering who it was. He looked up again hurriedly, praying that the person hadn't turned around, and instantly regretted it. The person was still facing opposite him, true, but he could clearly tell from the curve of their hips, slim shoulders and arms, and slender legs that he had stumbled upon a woman in the shower. Someone of the opposite sex in the shower…he blushed deeply, averting his eyes, and cried out, "Oh my gosh, I'm—I'm really sorry…uh…uh…"

Wait, who _was_ she? After all, there were no women in the Nordic household unless one of them had brought one home, but even that didn't seem likely since he, Sweden, and Iceland never did that and the last time either Denmark or Norway had done that was some three hundred years ago. Desperately hoping she still hadn't turned around (but at this rate he knew it was going to be like hoping your dormitory roommate hasn't woken up after your phone started blaring "Call Me Maybe" at top volume in the middle of the night) he whipped his head back for a final glance—and just his luck, he found himself staring right into the hard but questioning stare of slightly squinty greenish-blue eyes part of a harsh-looking, barely blushing face framed with wet, light blond hair…

…And did a severe double take, slamming his elbow painfully against the doorknob in the process.

"_Su-san?!"_


End file.
